Wrong Number
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: Agent Barrett of the NID is transferred to the wrong line while trying to contact Colonel Samantha Carter. JackSam future fic.
1. Chapter 1

**_Wrong Number_**

Email: PG

Ship: Jack/Sam

Spoilers: Anything up to Season 8. Basic knowledge.

Summary: Agent Barrett of the NID is transferred to the wrong line while trying to contact Colonel Samantha Carter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my words and Keely.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"Cheyenne Mountain Complex, how can I help you?" The usual voice answered as Agent Barrett called the SGC.

"Agent Barrett for Colonel Samantha Carter." It had been over two years since he last heard from Sam. Over two years since O'Neill had left the SGC, retired and replaced by General Landry. And 11 months since Sam had been featured in any post mission reports.

"Hold Please" The voice hadn't changed in 10 years. Since the SGC had begun the same woman answered the phone and Barrett suspected that it wouldn't change in the next ten.

"Daniel Jackson." Barrett was definitely confused to hear the voice of Doctor Jackson.

"Doctor Jackson, this is Agent Barrett. I'm sorry I was attempting to contact Colonel Carter." There was a pause on the line and Barrett knew that Jackson was only half paying attention to him.

"Sam's not here. She's on leave." Daniel's voice definitely sounded distracted. Barrett didn't need to ask to know he was working on something and his phone call was an unwanted intrusion.

"Leave? I thought she never took leave." It was definitely unusual for Sam to take leave. As the phone call progressed, Barrett became alarmed.

"Yeah, not normally, but she really didn't have much of a choice this time. She's on Maternity Leave."

"Maternity Leave? Colonel Carter has a baby?" Barrett was at a loss for words. He knew she was engaged to Pete Shanahan, but he hadn't heard word of a wedding and he certainly hadn't heard of a pregnancy.

"Yeah, 2 months ago now. A little girl, Keely Abigail. 7 pound, 9 oz. She has her mum's eyes and her dad's hair. She's a beauty." Barrett could hear the pride in the Doctor's voice. He levelled his own before speaking.

"I'll bet. Well, could you please give me an address I could contact her at? I'd like to send my congratulations to her and her fiancé."

"Sure, have you got a pen?"

"Go ahead."

"Ok, it's 326 Holland drive, Colorado Springs." Barrett quickly scribbled the address on a slip of paper.

"Thank you Doctor Jackson. Goodbye."

"Sure, anytime." Agent Barrett hung up the phone and stared at the slip of paper in front of him. The address was familiar. He should know that address. Turning to the computer he looked up the records of the address. When the screen showed the names of the owners all Agent Barrett could do was stare in shock.

326 Holland Drive, Colorado Springs, owned by General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter.

TBC…

Author's Note:  
I'm posting the 2nd (and last) chapter of this immediately because I'm going away for a week and I hate waiting for others to continue their story. I'm so impatient. I just hope anyone reads this and actually likes it enough to continue to the second chapter.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wrong Number_**

Email: PG

Ship: Jack/Sam

Spoilers: Anything up to Season 8. Basic knowledge.

Summary: Agent Barrett of the NID is transferred to the wrong line while trying to contact Colonel Samantha Carter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my words and Keely.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_Six Years Later_

o o o

Agent Barrett walked towards the Capitol building. It was a beautiful day in DC but as he approached the steps leading to the building he froze. Someone very familiar was leaving the building. His eyes focused on a blonde in Air Force dress blues and he couldn't stop the smile that lit his face. Colonel Samantha Carter was heading down the stairs. She looked amazing. Her hair was longer but she didn't look a day older than when he last saw her over eight years ago. It had been six years since she'd had her baby and apparently, motherhood agreed with her. She looked amazing.

He smiled as he approached her at the bottom of the stairs. She hadn't noticed him yet.

"Colonel?" He called and she turned towards him. She smiled brightly and the familiar tingle that he always felt whenever she smiled at him returned.

"Agent Barrett." She greeted as he stopped in front of her.

"It's been a long time Colonel Carter." He smiled.

"Ah, actually, it's O'Neill now." She smiled a little nervously. He stopped a little stunned by her correction. They were married and they had a child. He was happy for her of course, but even after 6 years with the knowledge it still stung a little.

"My apologies. So how are you?" Sam smiled at him and opened her mouth to speak but stopped when a child's voice called 'mommy' from somewhere behind him. He didn't turn; unaware it was directed at the beautiful woman in front of him. But when she crouched down and a young girl jumped into her arms, the reality of Samantha O'Neill's life hit him full force.

Sam stood with the girl in her arms. She was beautiful. She had her mother's eyes and the most intriguing curly hair. It was not quite brown yet not quite blond either. She turned and looked at him with those familiar wide blue eyes after kissing her mother's cheek, her arms around Sam's neck.

"Agent Barrett. This is Keely. Keely this is Agent Barrett." The little girl held out her hand and he took it with a smile. When she smiled back at him Barrett's breath caught in his throat. She had her mother's smile.

"Nice to meet you Agent Barrett." She answered with a confidence born of youth.

"It's nice to meet you too Keely. How old are you?" He asked taken with the little girl.

"I'm six." She smiled. He couldn't help but smile back at her. She returned her arms to their position around her mother's neck and laid her head on Sam's shoulder.

"So, how are you?" Sam asked.

"Good. I'm engaged actually." Barrett smiled. He really was in love with his fiancée. He'd been disappointed when he learned of Sam's then engagement to O'Neill. He'd always hoped they could have had a chance. But with a child and an upcoming wedding he'd decided to put aside his childish crush and move on with his life. Not 6 months later he met his future fiancée and fell head over heels in love with her.

"That's great. Congratulations. Who's the lucky lady?" Sam smiled brightly.

"Her name's Kerry. Kerry Johnson." He watched as something he couldn't quite identify flashed in her eyes and the smile on her face faulted for just a second.

"CIA?" She asked, and Barrett looked at her intrigued.

"Yeah. You know each other?"

"We've met." She smiled before looking at her daughter. "Where's daddy?" She asked and Barrett froze, a little uncomfortable hearing those words in regard to O'Neill. The little girl pulled away from her mother enough to point behind Barrett. He turned and saw Major General Jack O'Neill walking towards them, a baby in one arm, holding the hand of a toddler with the other and dressed in his dress blues. It was quite the sight. Time had been generous to the couple. They looked young, healthy and happy.

When O'Neill approached, he moved to stand beside Sam after dropping a quick kiss on Sam's lips. He smiled at her and the smile she returned was unlike any Barrett had ever seen. He was forced to quash the little stab of jealousy that arose within him from that smile.

"Barrett, you remember my husband Jack?" Sam asked. He noticed that light in her eyes when she called him her husband.

"Yes of course. General, good to see you." Barrett nodded.

"Agent Barrett. You'll forgive me if I don't shake your hand. Haven't got one to spare." Jack answered as he looked at the children occupying them.

"Oh I'm sorry. I should make introductions." Sam smiled. "The little one now attached to Jack's leg is Aidan. He's a very old 3." Sam smiled.

"And this is Brendan, he's 10 months." Jack gestured to the sleeping baby in his arms with a nod of his head. The baby had his little hand clutched to the lapel of Jack's dress blazer and his head rested against his heart, fast asleep. The toddler had wrapped himself around Jack's leg and was hiding behind his dad.

"Congratulations. They're gorgeous." Barrett couldn't help but smile at the look of pride that crossed the General's face. "Are you based in DC now?" He asked.

"No. Still in the Springs. I'm still working at the mountain off and on. Jack's here during the week and I had meetings to attend this week too, so we brought the whole brood." Sam joked with a smile. Keely raised her head off her mom's shoulder and smiled brightly.

"Mommy, its Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c." She exclaimed pointing off into the distance. Sam placed her back on her feet and watched fondly as Keely ran towards the two men. She jumped into the big Jaffa's arms, giving him a big kiss on the cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. But what surprised this NID agent was the reaction the big man had for the girl. He picked her up and kissed her back. Barrett watched as Keely leaned over and gave her Uncle Daniel a big kiss on his cheek before resting back in Tealc's arms.

Looking back at Sam, he saw the bright smile on her face and saw just how happy she was. He was interrupted from his epiphany when he heard a tiny voice call to his mommy and Sam disappeared out of sight. She dropped down to her knees and was holding her arms out; the toddler extricated himself from around his dad's leg and ran straight into her arms. Sam stood up again, resting the child on her hip.

"That must be difficult for you. Having most of the week away from her wife and kids." Barrett directed at Jack who was now running his free hand up and down Brendan's back.

"Actually, I'm home every night, I'm just away during office hours." Barrett looked confused.

"How's that possible?" He asked. It seemed the feat was impossible. But when Jack smiled a very knowing, smug grin Barrett already knew the answer before it left Jack.

"A little help from friends in very high places." Jack grinned. The Asgard. Barrett nodded as realisation dawned.

"Jack. Agent Barrett's engaged." Jack looked at him and Barrett couldn't place the expression on the face of the Head of Home World Security.

"Really? Congratulations. Anyone I know?" Jack asked.

"Kerry Johnson." Sam answered exchanging a silent communication with her husband. Shock registered on Jack's face for a moment before he schooled his features.

"You know her?" Barrett asked intrigued by the play that was acting out in front of him.

"We've met." Jack answered his words mirroring that of his wife.

"Well. Congratulations to you both. You have beautiful children. I must be going. It was nice seeing you again Sam." With that Barrett walked away from them as Sam raised her hand in a small wave.

When he reached the top of the stairs, Agent Barrett NID, looked down at the ground and Colonel Samantha O'Neill. He watched as she leaned in and kissed her husband rather passionately before dropping the most delicate of kisses on her 10 month old son's head, her arms securely around the 3 year old on her hip. He watched as Major General Jack O'Neill, placed his free arm around his wife's waist and the two walked towards their friends and their daughter. With one last fleeting glance at the happy family, Agent Barrett turned and walked into the building.

The End.

There is a companion piece still to come. I will post it when I get back from my brief holiday.  
Please review...


	3. Sequel We've Met 1

Title: We've Met

Email: PG

Spoilers: Future Fic, so basic knowledge. Nothing Substantial.

Ship: Jack/Sam

Summary: Agent Barrett of the NID and his fiancé discuss blasts from the past.

Distribution: my site. If you want it. Let me know.

Disclaimer: I own Keely, Aidan and Brendan, other than that I got nothing.

_**Chapter 1**_

Agent Malcolm Barrett arrived home; to the house he shared with his fiancé. He still smiled whenever he thought of her that way. His fiancé. Soon to be, his wife. He tossed his keys onto the hall table and hung up his jacket before heading into the kitchen. And there she was. Sitting at the kitchen table scribbling something on a notepad, a whole heap of papers and the phone in front of her. He smiled and leant in to kiss her cheek.

"Hey" She smiled up at him when he sat down across from her.

"Guess who I saw today… General and Colonel O'Neill." He stated and wondered at the expression that flashed across her face quickly before disappearing just as quickly.

"Head of home world security O'Neill?" She asked. He knew it had clicked then. Now he just had to wait for the rest to settle into her consciousness.

"Yeah."

"Well that's not weird. He works in DC after all… Wait did you say Colonel O'Neill?" And there it was. The confusion was written all over her face.

"Yeah. Formally, Colonel Samantha Carter." The bombshell had been dropped and he was taking a some what perverse pleasure in awaiting her reaction.

"Wow. They're married. When did that happen?" She wasn't as shocked as he had expected, as he himself was when he heard the news.

"Not 100 sure. But I think it's about 6 years now." The wheels in her mind were turning and he knew she was calculating the time, the when and where.

"Wow, well good for them. They finally got their act together." He'd never expected this reaction from her. But then, he wasn't really sure what he expected her reaction to be.

"So you know them?" He'd been so curious about how they knew each other he just couldn't hold back anymore. He'd held his tongue while talking to the O'Neill's but now, here with Kerry, he couldn't resist. He had to know.

"We've met." And there it was. The familiar answer that sparked his curiosity so strongly.

"What happened between you all? Why do you all say 'we've met' about each other?"

"What are you talking about?" He was aware he probably didn't make much sense. But then this whole situation didn't make much sense to him.

"When I told them we were engaged I asked them if they knew you because recognition flashed across their faces and both of them said 'we've met'." He tried to explain, but he suspected it just sounded more confusing.

"I don't know. Coincidence?" She tried and he knew she was trying to get out of explaining anything to him.

"I don't believe in coincidence." She was not going to get off that lightly.

"That's just because you've been at the NID too long… So how are they?" Nice subject change.

"Good, they've got three kids now." He'd answer her questions but he wasn't going to let it go.

"Wow." And there was the shock he'd been expecting.

"Yeah 2 boys and a girl."

"That's great. How old? What are they're names?" He watched as the acceptance washed over her and her curiosity about their family piqued.

"The eldest is Keely and she's 6. Then there's Aidan he's 3 and Brendan is 10 months."

"Keely. That's nice, it means beautiful. It's Irish, so are Aidan and Brendan." She smiled a small smile, obviously imagining the General with children.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, well Keely and Aidan definitely are but I think I remember something about Brendan having Irish roots. Are they cute kids?" He knew she wouldn't be able to resist that question. She loved kids.

"Yeah. Beautiful."

"Of course they are. Their parents are very attractive people. Carter's beautiful. Oh, I guess that's O'Neill now huh?" She smiled shyly and he was kind of pleased. Pleased that he wasn't the only one who found it a little… difficult, accepting that.

"Yeah. They seem really happy… But you still haven't told me what the hell happened between you three." And in with the massive redirection.

"Ok fine. Years ago, a long long time ago, the General and I went out a few times."

"Oh. So that's what that look was all about." Everything made much more sense now.

"What look?"

"Well when I said your name something in Sam's expression changed. I assume she knew about you?"

"Yeah, didn't find out in the best way. Jack didn't want anyone at the base to know. He said something about keeping his private life private but I'm not an idiot. I knew he didn't want Carter to know." He wasn't sure how to feel about that. Today he finds out O'Neill well and truly won Sam, and now he finds out he also had his fiancé. It was all a bit too much to take. And throw into that equation that fact that his fiancé had been nothing more than a tool to move past Sam to the General and O'Neill wasn't appearing in the best light to this NID agent.

"Yeah, definitely explains the look… She looked hurt for a second." And poor Sam. Poor Kerry. God, just another reason for him not to like Major General Jack O'Neill.

"Yeah. Even back then she was in love with him and it was mutual. He loved her just as much, maybe even more." Malcolm could see the hurt on her face. The memory still bringing her pain. She never stood a chance. Just like he never had.

"So how long ago are we talking here?"

"Umm, I guess I broke it off with him about 2 months before he took over as head of home world security."

"Really? You broke it off with him?" That was a shock. He'd assumed that O'Neill had broken it off to be with Sam. Today was just full of surprises.

"Yeah. I mean you only had to see them in the same room and you knew. How can you compete with that? It was the day that Colonel Carter's father died."

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing about that." He'd felt so bad for Sam. He knew she was very close to her father and his death was so sudden.

"Yeah. I would assume they would have gotten together not long after that. She broke off her engagement only a few days later. I doubt that they would have waited very long after that. But being the good little soldiers they are it wouldn't have happened until after the regulations were no longer an issue."

"So the 'we've met' line, really understated?"

"Yeah."

TBC…

Next Chapter, Jack and Sam POV.


	4. We've Met 2

_A/N: I know it took a long time for my to finish this and for those who were following it, I'm very sorry. I hope this last chapter makes up for it. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. This one's dedicated to you all. Thanks._

**_Chapter 2_**

They entered the house in a flash of white light. The baby awakened and the two older O'Neill children ran straight for the TV and the cartoons they loved so dear. Jack and Sam sat down on their bed, Jack rocking baby Brendan softly as Sam reached down to remove her high heels with a contented sigh.

"So Agent Barrett ...," Jack stated as he rocked the baby back to sleep.

"Yeah, and Kerry Johnson." Sam's voice held a hint of irritation.

"Okay, okay, you made your point," Jack said with a raised hand of defeat.

"And I only had to say her name. Wow I am getting good, aren't I?" she joked with a smile and Jack couldn't stop the laugh if he'd tried. Over the past six years his beautiful wife had not only become more beautiful, she had become sarcastic. He was rubbing off on her and be damned if that didn't make him feel good.

"Always loved you babe, only you," he whispered, aware that Brendan was drifting off again, as he leaned in and brushed his lips across hers gently.

"Nope, still don't like the woman!" Sam smiled as he pulled away. That wasn't really true. She had nothing against Kerry Johnson, accept the completely unacceptable fact that she'd slept with her husband. Sam knew it was unfair to hold such animosity toward the woman. She'd had no claim on Jack at the time of their relationship, Sam herself was engaged to another man. But it still made her insides twist with jealousy.

There may not have been a visible stamp 'Property of Samantha Carter' on Jack O'Neill then, but in her heart, she'd still felt it was written all over.

"That's all right. I still don't like Barrett." Jack grinned at his wife. He'd never made any secret of the fact that he didn't appreciate Barrett's obvious interest in Sam. When the Agent had sent a note congratulating them on the birth of their first child, Jack had the overwhelming urge to send a note back with big black letters 'She's mine! Back off!'

"He was never a threat, baby," she whispered as her hand rose to cup Jack's cheek, stroking gently. He nodded and smiled softly at her before Brendan stirred in his arms. He watched as Sam's attention went to the sleeping baby. The look of love that shone in her eyes as she gazed at the beautiful child caused Jack's breath to catch in his throat.

She was made for motherhood. She'd been scared at first, of course, but as soon as she held Keely in her arms, nature took over and she'd never looked back. And she was so good at it. When Keely was a baby, she could hold her in her arms for only a second and ease her crying. It'd been the same with Aidan. And it was the same with Brendan. The love she felt for them could never be hidden or doubted.

It still amazed him sometimes. That he had all this. His beautiful wife, whom he loved with everything he had. His three beautiful children who he'd do anything for. And they loved him. They loved him just as much as he loved them. Completely, unwaveringly, unconditionally, and with all their being. It was more than he could have ever dreamed, and everything he'd ever wanted.

The End


End file.
